The concept of two-handled shovels is not new. Many instances of two-handled shovels exist in the prior art. Some examples include accessory handles that attach to the shaft of a conventional shovel whereas other examples may comprise a second handle or shaft or a flexible cord attached to the juncture of the shovel blade and the shaft allowing the shovel to be used with both hands. The second handle provides the ability to apply extra leverage and force to the shovel in lifting and/or moving the load carried by the shovel. The second handle also permits a person to lift or move a heavier load without having to stoop or bend over and grasp the shovel handle near the blade. In moving snow, for example, the snow may be laden with moisture and be very heavy to move. Moving snow under these conditions can be very strenuous and hard on a person's arms and back.
As two-handled shovels are supported by both hands, each handle of the shovel moves along separate paths or arcs as determined by the length of a person's arms. If each handle is gripped tightly in order to move a heavy load with the shovel blade, each hand must turn, at the wrist, in the direction in the shovel is being moved. One hand will turn inward at the wrist whereas the other will turn outward at the  wrist. This may cause pain and discomfort if the shovel is being used to move heavy or multiple loads.
It is, therefore, desirable to have a two-handled shovel where the hands do not need to bend or turn at the wrists when lifting or moving a load with a shovel.